


<愛情魔藥>.(右下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [4]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593022
Kudos: 5





	.(右下)

-

「魔法部長大人。」  
「你不專心。」

康瑟琪用指尖捏住眼前人的下顎，強迫戀人抬起漲紅的臉正視自己。

真是的，又沒有欺負你。  
明明脫的人是我啊。

明明我連那個奇怪的藥水都喝了。

康瑟琪勾著裴柱現的脖頸跪坐在她身上，剛剛從家裡找出來的學校長袍已經被自己脫了一半，只剩下另一邊掛在身上，幾乎可以說是完全敞開，卻還掛了一點布料的樣子更加誘人，裸露出的肌膚因為害羞有些發燙。

可是裴柱現仍然想保持坐懷不亂，強裝鎮定的樣子完全惹惱了康瑟琪。

明明都可以看見裴柱現的雙眼發紅，瞳孔裡好像有火焰正在燃燒，彷彿下一刻呼吸的空氣都可以灼傷人。

卻只是環緊自己纖細的腰部咬著嘴唇隱忍。

不行了，太難受了。

康瑟琪捧住裴柱現的臉，仗著對方害怕自己摔落下去這點，毫不猶豫的向前發動進攻，手指輕輕的撫摸戀人的耳廓，頗有幾分安撫的意味，她緩慢的用舌尖輕劃裴柱現的嘴唇表面，慢條斯理的，說要多慢就有多慢。

她知道，對付裴柱現這事，一點也急不得，反而要慢慢來。  
你看吧，果然沒過多久，裴柱現就皺著眉想奪回主導權，試圖捉她的唇，康瑟琪抓準時機，稍微向後退一點躲開她，然後又只是親吻她的嘴角。

這一招果然很有效，裴柱現的呼吸很快就亂了節奏，想騰出手推開，卻被那人趁勝追擊的捉住，毫不遲疑的往康瑟琪的身下帶。

「欸－」  
裴柱現還來不及驚呼，指尖已經被一陣溫暖包覆，耳邊傳來戀人甜膩的悶哼，又軟又勾人。

她看見康瑟琪繃緊身體，彷彿一隻引頸舒展的天鵝，在慾望和痛覺交錯下，瞳孔盈滿水光，她握住裴柱現的手，並使勁的在自己的身下進出，每一下都又重又急，裴柱現的長褲很快就被溢出的液體給打濕。

當然，計畫也有意料之外的部份。  
康瑟琪低估了自己現在身體的敏感程度，這樣的動作對自己更是折磨，身體像是被抽乾力氣倒在裴柱現的胸口，腰部無意識的扭動，一邊在動作的間隙嬌聲呻吟。

「好難受…歐尼…」  
「幫幫我嘛…」

大概是這一連串的動作太過誘人，裴柱現一向冷靜的大腦終於被情慾占滿，在康瑟琪的努力下舉起白旗。

挑起一邊的眉毛像是宣戰的信號，使勁把康瑟琪攬向自己，這一次的吻如同狂風驟雨般的激烈，彷彿要把戀人所有呼吸的空氣都奪走才甘願。

手指也開始輕輕抽動起來，每一次的進出都能感受到康瑟琪的身體正在不停顫抖，因為被吻住的緣故還只能嗚嗚噎噎的，無助又受不了被慾望支配的樣子，看在裴柱現的眼裡實在太勾人了。

吻結束以後更變本加厲的含住康瑟琪的耳垂肆意挑逗，就像她剛才對自己做的那樣，調整了一下姿勢，另一隻手覆上康瑟琪胸前的柔軟小力的揉捏。

感覺手指被軟肉緊緊的絞住，裴柱現摸摸她的頭，吻了一下戀人的臉頰。

「瑟琪。」  
「咬的太緊了，放鬆一點」

「嗚…」  
康瑟琪的胸口不停起伏，她蹭著裴柱現的脖頸，努力調整自己的呼吸。

「好乖。」  
裴柱現專注的吻著康瑟琪眼角的痣，指尖趁著戀人放鬆的時候悄悄推進一些，康瑟琪的喘息在耳邊變得有些凌亂，空氣中混雜著裴柱現最近新買的那款，她非常喜歡的衣物柔軟劑香味。

裴柱現瞥見辦公桌上還有剛才批改到一半的公文，在熟悉但又正式的場所做這種事讓她心中升起一股罪惡感，讓情事更為刺激。

待她適應後才開始用上力氣闖入，熟門熟路的找到一小片突起的小顆粒，意料之中的猛烈撞擊，果然身上的戀人一瞬間就弓起了腰，止不住的一邊呻吟，一邊抱緊年上的肩膀胡亂用嘴唇吻著她的耳後，準備迎接下一波戰慄。

畢竟康瑟琪知道，這才只是開始。

-  
高潮之後的康瑟琪像隻剛出生的奶貓一樣縮在裴柱現的懷裡，淺淺的小口呼吸。

裴柱現無奈的笑了笑，原以為戀人已經睡著，想抱她到旁邊的沙發上休息，正要動作時卻感覺手被牽住，只見康瑟琪抬起頭，咬住下唇，眼眶裡含著的水光在燈光的反射下更顯發亮，很是委屈。

有些愧疚的情緒升騰上來，裴柱現想，也許是剛才的動作弄痛她了，趕緊伸手抹去她眼角溢出的淚水，沒想到康瑟琪只是捉住戀人溫暖的掌心，並湊近自己的唇邊啄了一下。

戀人平時清澈的音色在這種時刻帶著甜膩反而特別誘惑。  
空虛從腳底竄起，連骨頭都變得酥軟。

「柱現歐尼……」

裴柱現感覺心底莫名又躁熱起來，連帶說話的聲音都有些沙啞。

「怎…怎麼了？」

康瑟琪只是縮回自己的懷裡又蹭了蹭，過了一會兒才抬起頭，滿臉通紅。  
接下來她說的話更是讓裴柱現心底的火苗變成熊熊大火。

「柱現歐尼…」  
「還要。」

康瑟琪勾住裴柱現的脖頸，淺淺一笑，狹長的單眼皮此刻看起來狡猾又魅惑。

「我還想要。」

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

裴柱現今年已經是雷文克勞7年級的學生了  
7年級，是一個很尷尬的年紀。

完全不能算是小孩，可要說是大人了，又有點牽強。

現實、夢想，對於人生要走向的道路才正在起點。

即使被所有的老師和同學稱為優秀。  
她還是有一個煩惱。

那就是，自己的年下戀人太可愛了怎麼辦？

從交往沒多久以後裴柱現就更明白了。  
她不是想跟這個人交往而已。

她想和這個人走到很遠的地方。

說來也很奇妙，她發現自己內心的渴望是因為萬應室。  
那個她和康瑟琪約會的地方。

曾聽聞萬應室是霍格華茲裡最神奇的房間。  
據說前任的管理員飛七在用完清潔用品後，就在裡頭發現大量的清潔用品。  
也聽說上世紀額頭有著閃電疤痕的那位英雄，曾在裡頭組建一支對抗黑魔法的年輕軍隊。

映照你所想，並提供你所需要的神祕空間。

這個地方是裴柱現召喚出來的。  
那她心中所想的是什麼呢？

從一開始簡陋的空間，到後來越來越齊全的家具。  
一點也不像房間。

而是像……

像一個家。

梅林阿。  
喜歡便會有欲望是再也正常不過的事情。  
就像天氣熱了人會流汗，是面對感情之下正常的生理反應。

裴柱現當然也不是什麼聖人。

因為太喜歡了，所以對自己的吸引力更是加成。

好幾次年下的戀人毫不猶豫的在見面時總要給自己一個熱烈擁抱的時候。

擁抱的時候感覺到戀人因為運動結實的線條緊貼著自己，分開的時候看著她把漂亮的眼睛笑成彎月，微微嘟起的嘴唇像櫻桃一樣紅嫩…

她恨不得立刻把戀人抵在牆壁上吻住她，甚至趁她呼吸不過來的時候探索她的身體…

喂！  
裴柱現你醒醒！  
康瑟琪甚至都還只是個在青春期的學生而已啊！

不像自己都已經是快要畢業的人了。

裴柱現很自制，也可以說是很不自制。  
最多就是蜻蜓點水的一吻。

因為她知道，一旦超過了這個界限，她就會忍受不住的想要更多。

就連，就連現在因為贏球而開心的在自己面前蹦蹦跳跳的康瑟琪，雙頰因為喜悅而泛紅的樣子。  
她都覺得誘人的可以。

欸，裴柱現你這個色慾薰心的偽君子！

「歐尼，難道不替我開心嗎？」  
「呃、哦、開心啊。」  
裴柱現慌張的低下頭，好像深怕被戀人看穿心事一樣。

「那為什麼歐尼都不看我啊？」  
康瑟琪拉住裴柱現的手左搖右晃的，語氣雖然天真，可沒有人注意到，她的嘴角勾起一抹詭異的微笑。

「沒有、只是，那個…瑟琪－」  
「怎麼了？」

「你靠太近了，很熱。」  
裴柱現向後退了一步，沒想到康瑟琪只是也順著往前，直到背部抵到了冰冷的牆壁上。  
她撇開頭，試圖把視線從康瑟琪有些鬆散的衣服領口轉開。

但顯然年下的戀人只是興致勃勃的繼續說話。

「我又贏比賽了！」  
「歐尼剛剛有看到嗎，我擋掉的那一球！」  
「還有最後勝完給我的那個盲傳！」  
「我們真的很有默契，早在她要飛過來前我就猜到了，我－」

「看到了，看到了。」  
「都有看到。」

看著戀人淘淘不絕的得意樣子，裴柱現笑了起來，果然真的是小孩子。  
忍不住又想捉弄一下。

「不過，康瑟琪。」  
「贏我們學院這麼高興嗎？」

果然看見康瑟琪剛才還在炫耀的表情僵在原地，支支吾吾的說不出完整的話。

「我不是…是因為…」  
「我…我只是想說我剛剛…」

「不就是贏雷文克勞開心的嗎，嗯？」

「不是，我是因為贏球…」

「好啊。」  
「你贏球，你開心。」  
「那我們輸球了，我不開心。」

裴柱現雙手一攤，忍著嘴角上揚的笑意，假裝嚴肅的盯著康瑟琪。

靜默持續了一陣子，正當裴柱現想抱一抱這個可愛的小動物時，小熊卻突然笑嘻嘻的鑽到懷裡。

「那我用別的方式讓歐尼開心好不好？」  
「走…走開一點…」

「如果不這樣的話。」  
「歐尼就太難受了。」

還搞不清楚康瑟琪的意圖，只見戀人迅速抽走裴柱現長袍內袋的魔杖，正要反應不妙的時候已經被康瑟琪施了簡單的石化咒。

倒是很好心的還讓裴柱現有說話的機會。  
「康瑟琪你在做什麼！」  
「喂、你－」

康瑟琪開始剝去自己的長袍，再來是裡頭溫暖的毛衣…  
一直到只剩下內衣為止。

理智崩潰之前只記得康瑟琪在自己耳邊的輕聲細語。

「柱現歐尼。」  
「明明都臉紅了。」

「想對我做什麼。」  
「都可以的。」

「我長大了。」

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

康瑟琪難耐的仰起頭，髮絲凌亂的披在肩膀，她環住戀人柔軟的腰部，因為身下湧來的刺激忍不住低吟。

裴柱現望著她，眼神已經從溫柔變成銳利。  
她在性愛的時候總是這樣，莫名的勝負慾發揮到了極致。

一陣強烈的戰慄之後，康瑟琪大口喘著氣抱緊戀人。  
裴柱現一邊拍著她的背，憐愛的吻住她，吻溫柔的一路輕點到眉心之間。

等到呼吸比較平穩以後康瑟琪才開口，聲音有些哽咽。

「歐尼不生氣了嗎。」

「本來是不生氣了。」  
「但誰准你亂喝奇怪的魔藥。」

裴柱現彈了一下戀人的額頭，眉目間全是不滿。

「怎麼…怎麼發現的？」  
康瑟琪心底一驚，原本以為自己隱藏的很好的。

左思右想，裴柱現會生氣都是因為前些日子的慶功宴。  
自己實在太開心了，喝了不少酒。

喝酒不打緊。  
在記憶零碎的片段裡，好像還接受了幾個後輩熱情的擁抱。

嘖。  
康瑟琪難得要佩服自己的機靈有神。  
裴柱現一定是吃醋了。

可是，發現是一回事。  
要如何讓戀人消氣呢？

說要主動些，可是自從學生時期那唯一一次的「主動」過後就再也沒有過了，現在這個年紀要主動又有點害羞…

不過，如果就在這個時候有違禁品的魔藥可以輔助的話，就另當別論了…  
具體來說康瑟琪並不知道是什麼，只知道喝了以後會產生強烈的…

「體溫高的嚇人。」  
「看起來也不是喝了酒。」  
「不用想也知道是亂喝了那些魔藥。」  
「要是傷身體了怎麼辦？」

嗯。  
反正結果是成功的嘛！

「不過歐尼，到現在還會吃醋其實也蠻可愛的。」  
康瑟琪調整了一下姿勢，兩個人斜躺在沙發上，從背後抱緊她。

「嗯，什麼吃醋？」  
裴柱現轉過身，一臉疑惑。  
而康瑟琪只是歪著頭，似乎不明白戀人為什麼這個表情。

「就、歐尼不是因為我在慶功宴上喝多了跟別人那樣所以生氣了嗎？」

「那樣？」  
「跟幾個後輩抱了一下。」

「康瑟琪。」  
「我生氣是因為你出任務的時候不小心把自己弄受傷了。」  
裴柱現挑起一邊眉毛，語氣冷的出奇。

「慶功宴的事，我今天第一次聽說呢。」

空氣似乎暫停流動了，連懸掛著的燈泡都瞬間熄滅，尷尬的笑聲在辦公室裡迴盪。

「那個…嘿嘿嘿…歐尼…」

指尖從康瑟琪的肩頭一路沿著腰腹的線條往下撫摸。  
裴柱現眼神裡的火焰又重新燃燒起來。

「嗚…」  
「先等等…」

「柱現歐尼…」

-

聖蒙果的首席治療師孫勝完大步的向魔法部長的辦公室走去。  
原本約好要一起和康瑟琪共進晚餐順便來拿文件的，兩人卻都連絡不上。

喀。  
孫勝完皺了皺眉，連門都是上鎖的？

敲了敲門，裡頭卻完全沒有回應。  
正想著會不會是遇到了什麼危險，畢竟最近這些黑巫師的手法越來越高明。

「Alohomora.」  
沒有反應。

也對，魔法部長裴柱現怎麼可能會用這麼簡單的鎖咒，孫勝完摸了摸眉毛，在海腦中搜索更高階的開鎖咒。

就被身後傳來的聲音嚇了一大跳。

「我猜他們不在裡面。」  
「而且就算真的在，我想你也不會想看到裡面正在發生什麼的。」

「誰－」  
孫勝完疑惑的轉頭，只看見一位金髮的小女生雙手一攤，表情滿是無奈，她胸前別著一枚閃閃發光的獅子徽章。

「噢，椰利米？」  
「你放假了，怎麼會來這裡？」

「嗨，勝完阿姨。」  
「喂－叫我歐尼就可以了。」

孫勝完噘起嘴，對於阿姨這個稱謂十分不滿。  
但金藝琳顯然沒有察覺到她的情緒。

「他們原本說好要跟我一起去吃飯的。」

「我也是！」  
「不過不曉得他們人都－」

「我知道哦，他們在哪裡。」  
「你知道？」

「那要問他們要不要一起去吃飯嗎－」

「我想，我們的魔法部長大人已經正在吃了。」  
蛤？孫勝完臉上寫了一個大大的問號，不過金藝琳只是聳聳肩。

「算了，我習慣了。」  
「勝完阿姨跟我一起去吃飯吧。」

「我不是阿姨！」

-

孫勝完跟金藝琳走在倫敦的街上，天色還沒完全暗下來，大概因為是魔法世界吧，今天的夕陽顏色竟同時有一抹淡淡的紫色和藍色。

只是那個小鬼還是皮的不像話。

「所以，勝完阿姨覺得要吃什麼比較好呢？」  
「是歐尼、叫我歐尼就可以了！」

「嗯、嗯，阿姨。」

「金藝琳！」  
「喂，你要去哪裡！」

金藝琳突然甩開挽住的手臂，然後沒過幾分鐘又興沖沖的跑回來。  
孫勝完的臉都因為大聲說話有點漲紅，但金藝琳只是笑嘻嘻的把一杯飲料塞到自己手裡。

「－我說話你有沒有在－」  
「－這個，我剛剛買的，很好喝，阿姨你要喝一點嗎？」

「－咦，哦好啊。」

噢，是自己在家鄉最喜歡喝的珍珠奶茶。  
貢茶口味的那種。

大概是又走了305秒後孫勝完才又驚覺不對勁，而且還是在金藝琳先開口之後。

「剛剛，勝完阿姨承認自己是阿姨囉。」  
「我哪有！」

金藝琳指一指孫勝完手上那杯包裝可愛的手搖飲，珍珠還愉快的在飲料杯裡翻滾。

「不對、！」  
「啊、我真是、氣死！」

「裴柱現你怎麼連這個都教給你女兒！」  
「氣死我了！！！」

【全文完】


End file.
